The invention relates to a method for identifying an open resolver exciter line, and to a circuit for realizing this method.
Resolvers are used for ascertaining the angular position of a rotating object, for example the drive shaft of an engine. In the prior art, there are various types of resolver. In principle, a varying magnetic field is generated in this case by means of at least one coil and this field is detected by means of at least one further coil, wherein the strength of the coupling between the coils varies depending on the position or angular position to be measured. In the case of the “variable reluctance resolver” (VR resolver), for example, only one exciter coil is used and there are two measuring coils which generate position-dependent signals. German patent application DE 10 2011 078 583 A1 discloses, for example, an evaluation of resolver sensor signals in a vehicle. For this purpose, a resolver picks up a rotating movement of a rotor, and a processor element processes the sinusoidal and cosinusoidal output signals of the resolver.